


Honey on the Tongue

by DeAnna Zankich (orphan_account)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeAnna%20Zankich
Summary: This story is a non-serial 'one off' and has absolutely no plot.





	Honey on the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin:

David's house is nice, but it's really sterile. Even with some of Michael's things around on the shelves, the place still feels like a museum. But he's got some amazing art pieces.

I came with Deb and Vic to see the slides from the trip Michael and David just took to Paris. I went there once when I was a kid, but I don't remember much. Molly was only four and she got sick on some pureed veggies she ate at our hotel. I remember my sister throwing up for two days more than I remember our tour of the Eiffle Tower. Guess that means I'll have to go back one day.

Brian's kind of quiet, but then he usually is around David. I can't tell if he really dislikes the good doctor or if he's just rendered speechless by his jealousy of David's position in Michael's life. Not just his position but also his influence. All I know is that whenever he's around David and Michael together, Brian's jaw gets tight like he's trying to keep from screaming.

I haven't seen him in days, though, and being around him is making me really hot. He sits at the end of the long couch beside Ted and Emmett and they talk a little. I'm standing in the dining room with Deb, laughing at her whispered comments about the fussy French food spread out on the table. Debbie Novotny cracks me up. Sometimes I don't even think she knows how wickedly funny she is.

Like always, Brian never escapes my peripheral vision. Whenever he talks, I hear him. Whenever he moves, the edge of my focus follows him. Whenever he exhales, I inhale. I'm looking right at Debbie, even talking to her, but all of my attention is converged on Brian.

"Okay," David says. "Let's get the slides started, shall we?"

Debbie takes a seat at one of the dining room chairs near the table and I'm just about to sit next to her when Mel comes over. Lindsay and Gus have been sitting by themselves for a few minutes and Mel finally worked up the nerve to sit down next to them. I change my mind about my choice of seats, wanting to give the girls a little privacy. I really hope they get back together. This whole drama with Lindz marrying that French guy is just too stupid.

I decide to sit on the floor in front of the couch and as I step over Brian's long, luscious legs he grabs the back of my shirt with his fingers. Without saying anything, he just tugs me down into his lap. At first I'm sitting on him directly like he's a human-shaped chair, but I realize it will be hard to kiss him in that position so I wiggle around until I'm sidesaddle in his lap.

His body feels so good . . . so warm and toned. He's wearing a soft chambray shirt over a worn t-shirt and those really faded jeans I like. He smells fresh like he just showered and he's been drinking red wine. His lips are a little stained from it.

"Hey," he whispers to me, brushing his nose over mine like he always does. It makes me feel like he's scent marking me and it totally turns me on.

"Hey," I say, tingling all over. I can't wait to kiss him but Emmett asks him something and I lose his attention for a moment. I heard Emmett's voice, but I have no idea what he said. It's kinda like any sound in the room that isn't emanating directing from Brian is just muffled white noise.

He shifts me on his lap as Michael turns off the lights and brings up the first slide. I glance at the screen just to give the appearance that I'm paying attention, but what I'm really focused on is how tight and strong Brian's thighs feel under my ass. He has his left arm around my waist kind of cuddling me and I sort of hang my wrists over his shoulders. This way I can easily touch his hair with my hands. And is earlobes. Brian's earlobes are very sensitive. They are the one sure-fire trigger to get his dick hard.

In the background I can hear Michael start to explain the slides as they change slowly on the wall screen. It's all the standard stuff, the usual tourist trap locations for Americans in Paris. But David knows people there so they did get to do some interesting stuff. When a series of slides taken in a little coastal village start rolling, I try to get Brian's attention back on kissing me. He's sort of watching the slides and sort of listening to Michael explain them, but the most annoying thing is that he's sort of ignoring me. The fact that I'm in his lap doesn't seem to be at issue.

Fine. I'll have to play rough. Glancing around at the other guests, I make sure none of them are watching us. Then I start kissing his clean-shaven neck. Very soft little smooches, just like he likes. I kiss his Adam's Apple, his throat, the sculpted line of his jaw. When I look at his face, he's still not paying any attention. He's looking at an image of Michael feeding birds in some French courtyard.

I realize I have no choice but to play my ace. I bite his earlobe gently at first then I soothe it with my tongue and then I take the warm bit of flesh into my mouth and suck it. Against my right thigh I feel his dick heat up and start to swell. Sure-fire.

His left arm is already around me and he lifts his right one and just lays it on top of my legs casually. He shifts under me and I feel his cock getting harder by the second. Letting out a little sigh, he just lets me keep sucking on his earlobe. When I feel his pulse throbbing in his thick erection, I know I've got him.

"I want kisses," I whisper.

He looks at me and I can tell he's fighting a grin. Leaning in to my ear, he whispers "I want a blow job, but that's not gonna happen right now, is it?"

"I'll blow you if you want," I say and we both laugh softly at the thought. God, the lesbians would probably lose their lunch.

"Just kiss me," I say, whining a little because I know he likes that. I have no idea why he likes it, but he does. Maybe it makes him feel like I'm begging. In a way, I guess I am.

"You're being rude," Brian says. "Watch the slides."

"I don't care." I whisper in his ear again, licking the lobe very slowly. "If you'll just put your tongue in my mouth, I'll shut up and watch the slides."

That wonderful dick of his burns against my leg and he wiggles on the couch again. I know his jeans are pinching it and he's trying to get comfortable.

"Want me to get up?" I say, completely joking.

"I'll shoot you if you get up," he says.

I just chuckle and then Ted flicks me in the middle of my back. I look over at him and he frowns, holding his finger up to his lips. On the screen, the slide changes again and the new image is of David standing outside a cathedral somewhere. It's actually a really nice shot and David looks happy in it. Michael begins telling us about the day the photo was taken and I just zone out again, turning back to Brian.

For a moment I'm content to just lay my head on his shoulder and sit there with my eyes closed snuggling. I wonder how long he'll let me do that before he moves me off him or starts to play with me again. Brian only likes cuddling when he's going to sleep. Otherwise, he gets antsy in a really short time and will do anything to wriggle free.

I'm wearing these thin cargo pants that are a little too big for me and I can feel the heat of both of his hands on my skin. His left hand is curled around the small of my back and his right is resting high up on my left thigh. I wish he would touch me . . . something . . . anything . . . a little stroke up my belly, a quick pet on that exposed patch of skin on my back. Anything. I'm dying for his affection. And that big, hard cock keeps throbbing against my leg, so full of promise and possibility.

More slides click by on the screen. It seems like ages go by but Brian doesn't move. Michael drones on about each new image, Debbie and Lindsay ooh and aaah and then I hear Ted start to snore. I can't help laughing and Brian does, too. I look back and Emmett rolls his eyes at us, putting his arm around Ted and holding him close while he naps.

When I look back at Brian, he's grinning at me in that fucking excellent, wolfish way he has. The expression is a little naughty, a little controlling, a little shitty and a whole hell of a lot sexy. He squirms under me and presses his dick into my leg again and then finally--FINALLY--he kisses me.

It's one of those great kisses, too. The kind that makes me weak and trembly and hot all over. His tongue strokes mine inside my mouth and he barely touches my lips with his. Then he pulls his tongue back and does nothing but kiss my lips. His fingers are suddenly all over me, teasing my back and tummy, lifting up my shirt and tickling me just enough to make my nipples hard. His right hand caresses the length of my hip and then slides down between my thighs where he gently pinches the flesh. The whole time he's kissing me, rolling his tongue in my mouth and gnawing my lips until I can't breathe because I'm so aroused. He knows just how to touch me to drive me up a fucking wall.

All of a sudden I feel his hand covering my stiff dick through my pants. He just . . . holds it . . . doesn't move or rub it or try to take out, he just . . . covers it and sort of keeps it warm. It's torture, pure and simple. He's still kissing me while he does this and I am literally paralyzed with lust. I'm dying to come and I'm dying for him to fuck me and I'm dying because the kissing is so hot and I'm just . . . fucking dying.

He starts teasing my lips with his tongue, just running it over them in long slow licks. I can feel myself shaking a little and he smiles at me. It's a feral, self-satisfied smile that I've seen before. It means he knows he's turned my insides into oatmeal and that he will soon be having his way with me.

I can't wait to get out of there and I whisper to him. "I need you to fuck me, Brian . . . I'm dying . . ."

He kisses me again and laughs softly.

And then Debbie smacks him in the head and makes some crack about how she hates it when couples make out in front of you.

Couples. She actually used that word and she was talking about me and Brian. I expect him to squawk about that but he totally blows by it, opting instead to make a joke.

"What? It's French. We're frenching."

Debbie doesn't think he's funny. Well, she probably does think he's funny but she doesn't tell him.

Looking back at me, he grins and extends his lovely tongue into my mouth again. He tastes so sweet, like the wine he was drinking and like lust and mischief and thriving life. And under all that, there's that addictive flavor all his own--the silky, savory honey of Brian Kinney.

He kisses me again and pulls me closer to his body. Our cocks touch through the fabric of our pants and he lets out a soft sigh. The sound is almost supplicating but not quite. He's always a little desperate when he's horny. I wonder if he feels as hot as I do, as tingly and starved and wanton.

"Will you take me home with you?" I whisper.

Kissing me again, he whispers back "not tonight. I have plans."

And then the lights come on because the slide show is apparently over. I blink, like waking suddenly from a really hot wet dream and then Brian lifts me off him so he can stand up. I can't really work my limbs yet so I lie down on the couch in the spot he just vacated and I can still smell him in the expensive fabric. God, I love the way he smells.

But this teasing thing has got to stop. Sighing, I look over just in time to see Ted waking from his nap.


End file.
